The present invention relates to a computer system which performs explosion consequences and siting studies for various facilities, such as chemical processing plants, petroleum refineries, and other various types of factories and facilitates. The computer system utilizes software for modeling and simulating both explosion blasts and structural damages. One of the advantages of the present invention is that it automates analysis methods that, while well developed, normally include many tedious and time consuming calculations.
In the past, iteration on explosion hazard parameters such as explosion energy, flame speed, or location of the explosion center was not readily accomplished since significant recalculation was required if any of these parameters were changed. The present invention provides the capability of numerous reiterations on analyses by permitting an unlimited number of variable inputs, as well as an unlimited number of changes which can be recalculated to determine the consequences to sites and buildings based on the user-selected explosion scenarios.
The conventional methods of forecasting explosion consequences and structural damages are time consuming and labor intensive compared with the present invention. Moreover, the conventional methods are restricted to analyzing pre-defined conventional buildings, of which analyses are limited to only one building or site for case-by-case analyses.
Therefore, the present invention provides the advantage of a computer system defining a totally comprehensive site including all of the individual sites and numerous buildings. As such, the computer system serves as a valuable and useful tool for various users, such as safety personnel who are responsible for managing, analyzing and evaluating on-site risks of explosions.